Faba (Adventures)
Faba is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Faba is a lean man, who has short green hair and a goatee. He wears a white outfit, bearing the symbol of Aether Foundation and having a yellow diamond-shaped decoration on his sleeves. Faba also wears a green undershirt, some green bracers on his arms, and large green glasses. He also has white boots with yellow soles and buttons. Personality Faba has a high opinion of himself and his work. Thus, he prefers to be called by his title, "Branch Chief", and becomes furious if that is not the case. This reflects on his view of other people, treating them as "lesser beings". Moreover, he uses dirty tactics to get an advantage, and tells lies, as an attempt to avoid trouble and gain an advantage. He is also interested in Ultra Beasts, whom he sees as an opportunity to fulfill Lusamine's dream and take over the company. Ever since Lusamine's husband abandoned her, Faba felt emotional pain, and wants to get rid of her to relieve himself of that torment. Biography Faba witnessed as Aether Foundation's president left the company, blaming him and his wife for controlling the company for their own desires. Faba turned to Lusamine, who was heartbroken, but asked of Faba not to worry about her.USUM006 When he was a child, Sun went to visit his great-grandfather in Alola on a remote island, but encountered Faba and some employees. Faba informed Sun that his great-grandfather passed away a week ago. He had his employees take the body and bury it in a funeral home, which was located near the island, while he intended to build a large complex on the island. Sun protested, since the island belonged to his great-grandfather, who wanted to build a Poké-Pelago. Faba simply replied that the president of his organization had given Sun's great-grandfather the island, to fulfill his dream. With the latter passed away and his president gone, Faba assumed the Aether Foundation took back the island. Sun continued to protest, and swore he'd open the Poké-Pelago. To calm Sun down, Faba offered him the island for one million dollars.S&M025 However, in Sun's words, Faba and the Aether Foundation stole the latter's great-grandfather's island. To regain the island, Sun started collecting a million dollars to buy it from Faba.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull Sun & Moon arc An employee of Aether Foundation went to Faba's room, and wished to show him the report of the three attacked passengers. Since the three were healthy and uninjured, the employee asked "Mister" Faba what to do next. Faba claimed it was "troublesome", as the employee was attacked by Faba's Hypno, and was slammed to a wall. Faba reminded the employee he should be referred as "Branch Chief" Faba. He reminded the employee referred to their leader as "President" Lusamine, and thought the employee was undervaluing Faba by not adding the title. He believed the employee did not see Faba fit as the second-in-command to Lusamine, but the employee denied this. Faba started to pretend it was Hypno that played a trick on him, and helped the employee stand back up. The employee thanked "Branch Chief" Faba and walked away, with pain in his back. Faba was displeased he was constantly interrupted, but focused on finishing an article for his blog. He was glad that his blog reached up to 200 000 views per month, from intellectuals, who, to Faba, dreamt an unachievable dream of a peaceful coexistence with Pokémon. Suddenly, Wicke came to Faba in his office, startling him, who was writing a blog. Faba reminded Wicke, referring to as "the Branch Chief", that she should've knocked. Wicke explained she actually did that, and even called out to him. She reminded him about the three people they found stranded, and Faba grudgingly went with her to meet up with these people. The two met with Moon, Professor Kukui and Burnet, who thanked them for the rescue. Faba explained they were attacked by a Bruxish, who emitted psychic energy that overwhelmed everyone, hurting the Mantine and the ship. Wicke added they currently were having the ship repaired for them, and noted Bruxish fainted from an attack. Moon did not recognize the place they were in, so Faba let them look around the Aether Paradise.S&M015: Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!" Faba and Wicke gave the trio a tour around Aether Paradise. Faba described the place as the sanctuary for abused Pokémon. Moon wanted to ask Wicke a question, which annoyed Faba for the interruption and that he was not given a question. Since Aether Foundation did not find Sun nor Lillie, Wicke believed the two were captured by Team Skull, indicated by Bruxish's wounds. Faba dismissed that, even if he did confirm Team Skull's criminal activities rose in the region. Burnet feared for the two, but Kukui believed the Trial Captains would find Sun and Lillie, as they were headed to Team Skull's base on Ula'ula Island for a talk. Faba was shocked and had Wicke give the group the rest of the tour, claiming he would start the search for the missing children and report to President Lusamine. As he went away, Faba realized if the Trial Captains would defeat Team Skull, his mission could be ruined, and went to President Lusamine to tell her about this issue.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart Moon saw Sun hesitating to give away information to the International Police about the Ultra Beasts. This made her wonder if Faba and the Aether Foundation did something really bad to make him wary of big corporations.S&M020 Faba gathered his forces, as they were headed to Vast Poni Canyon.S&M022 There, Faba distributed his forces, so one team would go and capture the new Island Kahuna, using force if needed, while the other one would go to the altar. Just as he went to execute his plans, Plumeria intercepted him, demanding to know where her boss was. Faba pretended not to know who Guzma was. Plumeria saw through his ruse, and showed the Pokémon in Faba's interest - Cosmoem. Faba frowned, but Plumeria simply wanted answers. Faba tried to apologize for thinking they were vandals, but since she tried to blackmail him, he had Hypno use psychic powers to take Cosmoem from her. Declaring that the Aether Foundation spent much of its resources to summon the Ultra Beasts, Faba frowned that mere children had interfered their plans, and was glad that at least Cosmoem was to return to him. Plumeria called him a disgusting idiot, and her Salazzle sneak-attacked his Hypno, poisoning it. Faba was in shock, and was confronted by Anabel and Moon. Faba questioned who Anabel was, but Moon intercepted his question with the statement that the Aether Foundation did release the Ultra Beasts. Faba tried to play dumb by questioning that organization, but Moon knew well he was the organization's branch chief. Faba was confounded, and claimed they had no actual proof that the organization summoned the Ultra Beasts. Anabel played the recording, in which Faba explicitly said such a statement. She swore Faba would not forget her, as a member of the international police. Faba was frustrated, but attempted to get out of trouble by having his employees attack Anabel and Moon, and the latter sent her Pokémon to the battle.S&M023 Amidst the fighting, Faba looked to the sky, and saw the two Cosmoem. Suspecting Lillie was nearby, Faba went on Claydol to confront her. However, he was stalked by Plumeria, Anabel and Moon to a passage. There, Faba stopped, as he heard response from his employees, who managed to overhear the tale from Hapu that the emissaries of sun and moon he was looking for were Ultra Beasts. Since Gladion appeared, the employees retreated, and Faba had them regroup at the altar. Faba started to suspect the origins of the two Cosmoem, since they could be more than just mere Pokémon that opened portals in the sky. He resolved himself to take advantage of their power to fulfill his president's dream, and eventually take control of Aether Foundation company. Suddenly, he sent Bruxish, as he knew he was followed, and attacked Anabel, Moon and Plumeria. He promised the latter to search for Guzma, after he took over the company, but could not promise if he would be alive by then. Plumeria started shaking, as Faba offered her a chance to save her master, but didn't care much about her choice.S&M024 As the fighting continued, Faba's Pokémon were defeated and Faba was tied down to Anabel's Salamence's tail. Sun eventually visited him, and tried to cash in his money he obtained so far, and while he knew he was 30,000 dollars short, he swore to pay Faba back someday. Faba remembered Sun was the child that wanted to buy his island, and laughed for Sun's pathetic attempt. Sun was disgusted, as Faba reminded they built the Aether Paradise, and it would cost more than just buying back the island. In fact, Faba assumed Sun would never collect so much money, for he wanted to comfort him just as his great-grandfather passed away.S&M025 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc During the confrontation of the Ultra Beasts that invaded Poni Island, an Aether Foundation employee rescued Faba, untying him from Salamence's tail. Since then, Faba assumed a position in Aether Foundation like a dictator.USUM001 Faba was sleeping in his bed, but had nightmares about Lusamine, who was weeping that her husband had abandoned her. Faba went to give her a handkerchief, but Lusamine refused, asking of Faba not to worry about her. He suddenly woke up, and his subordinate went to inform him of something. Faba assumed that the Trial Captains came to attack, but the employee denied. Instead, Lusamine was coming, and they suspected she'd come out of an Ultra Wormhole at Mount Lanakila. Faba noted she'd likely come with the Blinding One. Thus, he dressed up and went to meet with her. He came across Plumeria, and asked of her to "gather poison and control it." Moon, who was shackled and in a cage, was greeted by Faba, calling her "Miss Poison", alongside a figure that looked like Moon.USUM007 Faba knew Dr. Moon had a PhD, and was very interested in poison since she was little, and even became a pharmacist. He noted she also caused an incident with her sister's Pokémon. Moon cut the talk, while Faba had Plumeria start the plan. The latter asked Moon why was she the only one that came out, as she anticipated Guzma to have come out of the crack in the sky, too. Faba dispatched her off, and turned the screen. He noticed that Lusamine has been diffused from Nihilego, which surprised Moon. Faba found that unfortunate, since he wished the woman to rot away in Ultra Space, and wished she could get fused with Symbiont again. Faba admitted he could not let Lusamine and her family be happy again, and didn't expect Moon to understand the reason why he wants that. He also noticed the Trial Captains, and assumed they were going to attack him, or even go to Mount Lanakila to confront Necrozma. He became pleased when Plumeria was shooting poisonous arrows at Sina, Dexio, Lillie and Lusamine, for he wanted the latter to die to relieve himself of emotional pain. Gladion, who heard that, confirmed Faba's words. Faba was annoyed that Gladion didn't refer to him as "Mister Faba", but Gladion grabbed his shoulder, and declared it was over.USUM008 Faba was displeased to see Gladion, who rescued Moon from her cage. Faba wondered what was security doing to let an intruder in here, to which Gladion corrected Faba was the intruder here, as the company didn't belong to him. Gladion declared it belonged to his family, including his father, which made Faba shocked that Gladion's father was returning. Thus, Faba invited Ryuki, who played a loud sound to introduce himself. Gladion assumed Faba hired Ryuki as a bodyguard, to which Ryuki denied, for he was a "superstar". Gladion demanded to know what was Ryuki doing here, to which Faba complied the request of "young master Gladion", and started mumbling why was he so formal towards Gladion. Ryuki declared he came to fight the Ultra Beasts, to which Faba asked of him to fight Gladion, stating that if his Silvally was defeated, then the Ultra Beasts would fall, too. Ryuki believed this lie, and sent Turtonator to fight Gladion. Gladion had Silvally take Moon away, as she had to find her Pokémon, and assumed Faba placed them in the Secret Lab B.USUM009 While fighting Plumeria disguised as Moon, Lillie realized Faba wanted to take her mother down, due to treating him poorly, similar to as she did with Lillie.USUM011 Faba snuck away from the battlefield, wishing to retreat to another region, and thought of getting a helicopter as his getaway vehicle. Suddenly, he was attacked by coins, and to his horror, he saw Sun's Cent coming to him. Faba became mortified, and pleaded for forgiveness, stating he would return the island to them. However, a bunch of Nihilego appeared and took Faba away. Gladion watched Faba's abduction, but moreover, Nihilego's poison seeped into Faba, making his negative feelings turn positive. Instead of being sad and worried, Faba smiled as he was taken through the Ultra Wormhole.USUM012 Pokémon On hand See also *Faba (anime) References Category:Pokémon manga characters Category:Aether Foundation Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists